A week in the life of North Park Elementary
by tudorgirl941
Summary: A new story to go alongside my other South Park fic. Only this time? It shows the original lives of the North Park girls and their perspectives before they moved. LARGE O.C CAST. Advise you to read other fic first. (Sorry summary sucks) Please rate and review :)


A Week In The Life Of North Park

*/AN/*

Hey guys, this is tudorgirl941 with a new ''oneshot'' story. (Who'd have thought). This piece of writing interlinks with my other South Park story, except this time it's set in 'North Park' the made up AU where my girl O.C's are from, and it shows what an ordinary day in their lives' was like before they moved to South Park. WARNING. The entire cast for this are O.C's, and if you're new here and haven't read my other story 'Months of the strange and Bizarre' I'd recommend to take a little peek, just to get an introduction to my characters. Also, I have not abandoned my two other stories, I was just taking a break for Summer etc.

This is an attempt at a style of writing that I'm not particularly used to, so I want to see how the initial responses are to it. (I always greatly appreciate constructive criticism) Each chapter is shown from one of the girl's perspectives, so it's a full insight into how they see the world around them in their everyday routines.

An honourable mention is due here, so I will give it. The creation of some of the characters shown was greatly influenced by my dear friend TheSecretTrio. Thanks a lot buddy, you always help inspire my work.

Anyways, I'm rambling on. Please, enjoy this new work and as always, please rate & review

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Part 1**

 **Monday. 7.30 am**

 **Steph.**

There we go. There's the noise that not even Satan himself would dare to make, right on schedule as usual. Good morning Mr Alarm Clock, and may I just say a big 'Fuck You' for waking me up?  
Reaching out from under the comforting warmth of my duvet cave, I bang my fist on the clock, _hard_ , to get it to shut the hell up. As soon as I've banged it twice, (just to make sure) I facepalm my pillow and sigh, wishing that-just for goddamn _once_ , I didn't have to get up.

Ugh. Why does Monday even have to exist? If I were put in charge of the calendars for the year, I'd add in an extra day between Saturday and Sunday. (There are times in my life when I feel like Garfield is my spirit animal) I'd call it 'Saunday' or some weird crap like that.

*Wow Steph, you're really gonna be able to cope with life as a professional athlete at this rate* I think to myself, imagining my inner voice silently giving me the finger... Yup, there are definitely times when I have a way too vivid imagination.

In my head I run through a list of reasons for why I should bother waking up. This is a favourite game of mine, because you get to think up new random bullshit everyday and no one's around to give a crap. Let's see now.

 ***Challenging Walden to that arm-wrestling rematch.**

 ***Having Jenny _not_ murder me for once.**

 ***Gym Class after break today.**

 ***Seeing my UltraSuperBFF Kylie.**

 ***Pizza for lunch.**

...Yup. Kylie wins again. (Sorry Pizza, nothing personal)

Kicking my black Batman duvet off of my bed, I roll over to the edge of the mattress and push myself up into a sitting position, allowing a few seconds of the 'Fuck Monday' blues to pass by. Running my hands through my messed up fringe, I stand up and stagger across the room towards my desk before slumping down in my wooden chair, already physically drained by the short trip. (Future NHL champion right here ladies and gentlemen) As I catch myself in the mirror, I'm reminded of just how much I hate having my hair. I love the colour but I hate the length! (Black goes with everything) I'd give anything to get it cut super short like my buddy Katy does, but dad says I already look way too much like a boy as it is. Ha! Too bad he hasn't seen Aunt Jem's Kindergarten photos. Now _that's_ something you have to look twice at to be able to tell the difference.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. It startles me so much that I nearly jump out of my overly big 'Colorado Avalanche' Jersey that I wear to bed. A few seconds later I hear Mom's voice calling through the door, as she's straight up given up on trying to pull me out of bed in the mornings (Not that I blame her)

"Morning superstar. Hey, your Dad's making Pancakes for breakfast, so If I were you I'd eat the cereal instead" Even though I know it's mean-spirited of me, I can't help but snigger just a tiny bit. I fucking love my Mom to death sometimes, she's just so deadpan and sarcastic about things that I can't help but think I take after her an awful lot. Of course, this isn't necessarily a totally good thing, especially considering Mom's rather...'enthusiastic' attitude at all my previous Hockey games. (I think the words that she used the most whilst watching the games was 'Referee', 'Bullshit' and...Oh yeah 'America!' was used a lot)

"Thanks for the heads up Mom!" I say jokingly. Laughing a little to herself, Mom knocks on the door again just to make sure I stay awake before finishing her sentence.

"I'll see you downstairs in five minutes Hon', alright? Or else this time I really will get the garden hose" With that, her footsteps fade out and I can tell she's heading downstairs to the living room.

Sitting back in my chair and groaning loudly, I pinch my forehead and try to convince myself to get up and moving.

*Come on you lazy son of a bitch, do you want the others to kill you?!* The internal conflict is successful, and I'm finally able to venture out of my bedroom and into the unknown world of the outside hallway.

Stumbling my way out of my door, across the landing and into the (for once) unoccupied bathroom, I wash my face and do the usual cleansing shit. I resist the almost overwhelming urge to draw smiley faces on on the sink mirror with my finger, knowing that I've wasted enough time already. (Plus, knowing my Mom, she really is serious about the garden hose thing)  
Darting out of the bathroom at a fast pace, I bolt down the upstairs hallway towards the main landing, passing Mom & Dad's bedroom on the way.

Stopping at the edge of the landing, I lean over the railing and double check that Dad isn't anywhere in sight. When I see that he isn't, I let out a sigh of relief. Let's just say sliding down the stair bannister instead of walking down them like a normal person is one of my many various actions that succeed in pissing my dad off. Grinning like an idiot, I perch my backside steadily on the rail and give myself a push before sliding right down to the bottom and landing on my feet. Raising my hands in the air to celebrate the pointless victory I gained over the totally inanimate stairs, I quickly stop, lower my arms again and facepalm for acting so stupid over nothing.

*God, how does Kylie put up with me on a daily basis?* I often wonder if I do take it too far sometimes with my over-exaggerated sarcastic nature that has already driven my parents to the brink. But whenever I ask, Kylie always gives me that cute little smile she's known for and says that she doesn't mind how I act. (Of course, she's far too nice to tell me if I bug her anyway) I will admit, if there's one thing that I'm any good at, it's choosing good friends who won't turn their backs on you.

Changing my thoughts to food, I strut shamelessly into the living room with my chest puffed out, futher making myself look like a total idiot. Dad spots me instantly and from the expression on his face I can already tell he's not in a good enough mood to but up with my bullshit. Instantly switching to a normal walking style, I turn to face my Dad and give him a cheery nod.

"Morning Dad" I say brightly. Smiling, Dad nods back at me.

"Morning sweetheart" he says before disappearing into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

Realising that I'm probably keeping them waiting, I stroll in behind Dad and sit down at the head of the table, with Mom sitting on my right side and Dad on the left of me. Glancing at the table, I notice that the pancake idea has obviously been scrapped and is instead replaced with boxes of both Cornflakes and Fruit Loops. (From the burning smell lingering in the air I can see why)

Grabbing the box of Cornflakes, I pour a substantial amount into my bowl before drowning it in a puddle of milk. A little spills on my jersey but I never really give a crap about how I look in the morning before I leave the house. After all, It's just me, Mum and Dad. (They can't be weirded out by me any more than they already are)

But no sooner than I've shoved a spoonful of Cornflakes in my mouth, Dad gives me the 'I know what you've been up to missy' glare from the other side of the table. Shit. What did I do now? I look to Mom for support, but she's already face-deep in the newspaper with her mug of coffee in hand. (And they wonder why I'm so damn good at getting out of sticky situations)

"Stephanie" Dad starts, his voice super firm. Jesus Christ, I just remembered how much I can't stand my name. Sure, I can get everyone at school to call me by my nickname, and Mom just calls me 'Steph' anyway. But nooo. The one person who always uses my full name is my Dad.

"Yeah Dad?" I mumble through a mouthful of milk and cereal, past caring if he'll lecture me on table manners or not. Nope, by the pissed look on his face I'm in for a way worse lecture.

"I got a call from Mrs Harrison yesterday afternoon" Aww crap! Mrs Harrison sold me out?! Should have expected it to be honest, I have been skipped a lot of class lately, plus I'm way too lazy to write a fake permission note like Carmen does...and knowing Ol' Harrison she'd smell the bullshit coming from me from about a mile away.

"She tells me you've been absent from class a lot in the past few weeks" Dad continues, pulling me out of my thoughts before I get too carried away.

It's at this exact moment that Mom looks up from her paper and winks at me. I resist the urge to wink back and quickly swallow the remaining mush before shoving another spoonful of cereal into my gaping mouth. Mom gives me a hell of a lot of crap about skipping class too, but she always seems to cut me a little slack in certain situations. I guess it's cause apparently I was a lot like her when she was in school or something. Shaking his head at me, Dad sighs and changes his tone of voice to a more monotone one.

"Look, I've already lectured you about skipping class in the past Stephanie and I don't want to sound like a broken record alright?"

And that's when I realise just how deadpan his expression is...has my skipping really gotten that bad that he's given up on yelling at me? Shit. I haven't said anything, better do something. I nod at him, choosing not to give a straight answer. Dad breathes a heavy sigh of relief before giving me the final question.

"So, are we clear?"

"Yes, Dad" I say in as innocent a voice as I can manage.

The rest of breakfast passes by with the usual chitchat about various pointless topics, and as soon as I'm eating, I quickly dash upstairs to get dressed into my clothes at lightening speed and to grab my bag before walking (not sliding) back down the stairs again. Grabbing my brown mountain boots, I pull them on before grabbing my red scarf and wrapping it round my neck. As I glance at the clock in the hallway, whose hands were currently pointing at the quarter-to-eight mark, I was suddenly reminded of a thought that filled me with dread.

*Aww crap! I have Math first thing!* Jumping up from the floor, I pull my waterproof jacket down from the hanger and instantly slide my arms into the sleeves. It's been near the radiator, so the added warmth is more than welcome on the journey I'm about to make towards the impossible destination known as the school bus stop. Just as I'm about to head out the door, Mom comes in and gives me a hug before handing me my lunchbox.

"Have a good day sweetheart" she says kindly, patting my shoulder in support. Leaning into my ear, she adds in a quiet whisper-

"Try not to murder anyone alright?" Giggling in reply, I mutter something about not making any promises before setting out on my next grand adventure.

As I trudge through the ankle-deep snow with my tough old mountain boots, I pull my scarf up over my mouth to bloke it from the freezing chill that's circling in the air. This is undoubtedly one of the coldest places I've ever been to. I don't think there's ever been a single day where there hasn't been snow on the ground. And do you know what? I fucking love it. The pond in Carly's back yard is almost always frozen over so it's the perfect place for us to practice for Hockey outside of class. Plus, my birthday's in January, so I've always been a snow-baby.

Great, here I go again. God, just how hard is it for me to think about things without wandering into something random every ten seconds? Oh well, I'm not as bad as Creek put it that way. Now _that's_ non-stop hyperactivity.

"Hey! Wood!" I hear a voice calling out to me and I instantly identify it as Walden Copenhagen's, fellow class skipper and close friend. Only difference is, when he skips class it's always to protest something about animal rights or something like that. I always take the piss out of him for it, but he's not one of those douchey protestors who shove their beliefs down your throat and call you evil and sick if you disagree with him, nope, he's just cool about everything.  
I turn my head to see him running towards me with his skateboard tucked tightly under his arm. I guess he must be planning to head to the skatepark with Dede later to work on his 360 flips. Judging from his wardrobe, he hasn't made much effort, like me. It's the same Purple bobble heart and dark grey jacket he always wears.

"Morning Steph" He says in his calm, monotone voice, giving me a mock salute in greeting. Returning the gesture, I smirk at the sight of his bulging schoolbag.

"Morning future zookeeper, and what is in the magical bag of random shit this morning?" I ask this in a very cheery, kiddish voice, sounding almost as though I'm in a Dr. Seuss novel. Playing along with this charade, Walden waves his arms and does his best Barney the dinosaur impression which makes me laugh my ass off because of just how fucking genuine it sounds.

"Well kiddies, let's take a look shall we?"

With a grin as wide as the goddamn Cheshire cat's, Walden reaches into his bag and pulls out a scrunched up piece of paper before unfolding it and showing it to me. As I look at it properly, I realise it's a poster, with a really grotesque picture of a Zebra caught in a hunter's cage. Written on the paper in bright red writing is something along the lines of 'Stop Poaching'. Raising my eyebrows, I allow Walden to offer up an explanation to this latest piece of 'protest' material. Noting my expression, Walden stuffs the poster back into his bag before continuing to talk with glee in his eyes.

"Well you know how I have a thing for protesting about animal rights and everyone seems to get pissed off by it?" I'm tempted to say 'No shit Sherlock' to him, but I keep quiet out of sheer intrigue alone. Folding his arms into a basket, Walden winks at me and gives a thumbs up, finishing his plan with smugness.

"Well I'm gonna stick these up all over the staff room just to piss off the principal"

Unbelievable. He always comes up with the most random, brilliant ideas when he wants to get back at people. Maybe that's why we get along so well, I always have a ton of people that I want to piss off and he's the best person to ask for revenge-prank ideas. Sure, he's been in my class since like kindergarten, but he only became one of my best friends once we all went into 3rd grade. I guess cause at that point I realised how much more I liked hanging out with boys than with girls when it came to my more 'tomboyish' interests.

"Nice one dude, I'll help you out if you want" Walden seems surprised by this and hesitates for a few seconds.

"Really?"

"Yeah! What else am I gonna do during lunch?!" I snap back without hesitation, already feeling the mischievous gleam appearing in my eyes. Laughing at the devious look on my face, Walden nods his head in the direction of the school bus stop, still smiling.

"Shall we set off for hell?"

Letting out a laugh myself, I give a nod and grin back at him.

"Sure, why not?"

Maybe today won't totally be a snore-fest after all.

* * *

*/AN/*

So yeah, that was the first part of my new story. Hope you all enjoyed it :)

Until next time

 **tudorgirl941**


End file.
